An Ed in a Nutcase
by Colton M. H
Summary: After the kids beating up the Eds, the Eds decide to get revenge. How will this turn out? Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Ed in a Nutcase

Chapter 1: Diary Entries and Letters

_Dear Diary, _

_It all started as an ordinary day. Double D, Ed, and me were pulling another scam on the pigeons. We were selling them some fake fireworks that were our duds from the Fourth of July. After we got our jawbreakers, the other kids figured it all out, and beat us up. I have decided, once and for all, that I, Eddy McGee, will have my revenge on the insolent brats of this cul-de-sac, and rule over them as their rightful leader! My ancestors founded Peach Creek, they owe me __**BIG TIME. **__They wouldn't exist if it weren't for my ancestors! They don't care though. None of them care._

_I will once and for all finish them off, so we Eds will be on top! Ha! Take that, Shovel Chin!_

_You know it,_

_Eddy McGee._

_Dear Kevin,_

_I see that you think you're so smart. You will be defeated in your own game. You think you're all that, but your really not. Your ignorance will be your down fall. You will never ever be able to hurt my friends or me again. I swear that to you. You will __NOT__ be able to hurt my friends or me __EVER__ again. I swear on that, Kevin. _

_Sincerely, _

_You're new Arch Enemy._

_Dear Nazz,_

_How could you? And to help all the others beat me up! How? Why? I know you hate me, and I want you to know I __WILL__ have my revenge._

_Now Hating you,_

_Your Arch Enemy_

_Dear Jonny and Plank,_

_I know you two didn't try, but you could have tried not to! I regret saying this, but I have to. I have to have revenge. I __WILL__ have my revenge._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Former Friend_

_Dear Jimmy,_

_You spoiled rotten little brat! YOU PLANNED IT ALL! You did! You DID! How could you? After all I did for you, teaching you all I knew! I took you as my own brother basically! Then, you went and beat my friends! How? Why?_

_Your New Arch Enemy_

_Dear Rolf,_

_Rolf. Rolf. Why did you even come to our town? And why do you always help beat us up? We're both loners, and you could have joined our group! Why?_

_You Know Who I am_

_Dear Kankers,_

_I __HATE__ you all. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your Ex-Boyfriend _

_P.S: Not that I ever was your boyfriend._

_Dear Sarah,_

_You're a spoiled brat. You know that._

_Despising you,_

_Your Worst Enemy_

Eddy looked up from his room. "So it begins…" He said, looking out his window, as his mind formulated the Ultimate Revenge…

How will this continue? Stay tuned and find out! Note: This is merely a prologue. Other chapters will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2: It Begins

**Ed in a Nutcase**

Chapter 2: The Story Begins 

"So, Eddy," Edd said weakly with a cast on his arm. "What's our ridiculous plan to get revenge?" he asked.

"EAT BUTTERED TOAST!" Ed yelled, laughing.

"The plan, boys," Eddy said, smiling and rubbing his hands together. His voice dropped into a whisper.

"MY WORD! EDDY!" Edd yelled.

"Baby go wee wee!" Ed yelled laughing.

"That's right, boys. We're getting our revenge in style," Eddy said, grinning. "Ed, you go and get your comic. Double D, you wait here for Ed and then get a list of needed supplies to build something from his comics in order to destroy the kids," Eddy said.

"Okey-dokey, Eddy!" Ed yelled, running to his house to get his comics.

"Eddy, why are we using his comics?" Edd asked.

"Their the only thing weird enough for the kids to not expect, sockhead," Eddy said.

"I expected that," Edd said, as Ed ran back to them.

"I GOT SOME COMICS!" Ed yelled, laughing. He had the comics _Zarg: The Phantom_, _Ope De Ae: Man Vs. Machine_, _Epok: The Menace_,and _Aor: The Thunder God's Cousin_.

"Good…" Eddy said, rubbing his hands together. "You two get reading for ideas, I'll plan who to get first…" Eddy said, walking away.

"Fine," Edd said. "Lets begin, Ed," Edd added.

"COMICS!" Ed yelled, noticing comics, and reading them. Edd picked one up, and began to read it…

"WHOOO!!" Kevin yelled, riding his bike down the lane. Sarah and Jimmy were playing with hoola hoops, Jonny was stuck in the man-hole, Rolf and Nazz were trying to get Jonny out of the manhole.

"Help me, guys!" Jonny yelled.

"Rolf is trying, Wood-Boy!" Rolf yelled.

"Me too, dude!" Nazz yelled, pulling on the top of Jonny's head.

"AHH! YOU HURT MY HEAD WITH YOUR NAILS!" Jonny yelled in pain.

"Sorry!" Nazz yelled.

Eddy was watching them, hiding in the alley. As he watched, he sat silently, observing them. He remembered a time ten years ago, standing here while his brother left, him crying.

---

"_No! Don't leave!" Eddy cried, he was three years old watching his brother leave._

"_I'm sorry, little man," Eddy's bro said. "I have to go though," he added._

"_Why do you have to go to Coleg?" Eddy asked crying, mispronouncing college._

"_Because I need to for my job," Eddy's bro said. "I'll come back some day, next Christmas," he added._

"_Pwomise?" Eddy asked, still crying._

"_Yes, I promise," Eddy's bro said, as he got into the car. It drove away, leaving Eddy standing there, looking at the other kids, as he cried…_

---

Three years later, Eddy remembered that day. His brother never came back. He lied. His brother abandoned him. Eddy slowly began to despise his brother. "TAKE THIS!" he yelled, breaking the stuff in his brother's room. His mom came in.

"_EDDY!" she yelled. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" _

"_Sorry, mom," Eddy said, walking out in anger. That was when his mom locked his brother's room. She put a wall around it, hoping Eddy would forget. It didn't work. _

_Two summers before, Edd moved in, and the three Eds were best friends. Eddy taught his friends his brother was mean, but yet told them he was the coolest guy around. He spread rumors about him, and his brother became an urban myth. _

---

"I mark my words… I will have my revenge," Eddy said, as he turned into the shadows and walked away.

"Eddy, we have the needed materials!" Edd said, pulling out some papers. On the list was: _Metal. Computers. Iron. Nickel. Wires. Aluminum. Other Metals. Cardboard. Cameras. Sensors. Wielding Tools. Hammer. Nails. Screwdrivers. Other Tools. Water. _And the list went on, with various materials, measurements (I didn't put those.), and other stuff.

"Well, lets get to work!" Eddy said. "Where do we find Nickel Alwoy?"

"It's Alloy," Edd said. "And we could find the materials in the junkyard, and the tools in our parent's garages probably," Edd said. "We'll also need something to melt this all into liquid," he added.

How will this continue? Stay tuned and find out!


	3. Chapter 3: Horrible Memories and Revenge

An Ed in A Nutcase

Chapter 3: The Worst Part of it all

Eddy was in the junkyard, looking for some materials. He was also thinking. Thinking about the one time him and Kevin were friends. This was where it all went wrong…

---

Eddy and Kevin were walking in the junkyard, laughing. "Good one, Eddy!" Kevin yelled, laughing.

_The two were about seven, and Eddy and Kevin were still friends. "Thanks, Kevin," Eddy said._

"_Tell another joke, man," Kevin said, still laughing._

"_OK, OK," Eddy said. He imitated Rolf. "You insult the cherry bush of Rolf's ancestors!" _

_Kevin fell onto the ground laughing. "That is too funny!" Kevin yelled._

_The two were on the ground, laughing. "I just remembered, I got a new bike!" Kevin said, happily._

"_AWESOME! Can I try to jump the Pit with it?" Eddy asked._

"_Yeah, dude," Kevin said. "But I'm going to first!" Kevin yelled happily, and the two ran to Kevin's house._

_The two came back with Kevin's bike, and Kevin started to peddle to the ramp. The bike flew off the ramp, Eddy cheering. Kevin landed on the other side. "Your turn, dude!" he yelled._

_Eddy carried the bike to his side, and began to peddle. "I'm going to make it!" he yelled, peddling harder. He wasn't going fast enough. He rode the bike off the ramp. It came_

_down too soon. _

"_EDDY!" Kevin yelled, running towards him. The bike hit the ground, ruined. Eddy stood up, and saw the bike._

"_KEVIN! I'M SORRY!" he yelled._

"_MY BIKE!" Kevin yelled, seeing it. "MY NEW BIKE IS RUINED!"_

"_I'll help fix it, Kevin," Eddy said._

"_I HATE YOU! YOU RUINED MY NEW BIKE! IT COST MY DAD MY ALLOWANCE!" Kevin yelled._

"_I-I'll pay for a new one," Eddy said nervously._

"_I DON'T CARE! IT WAS SPECIAL!" Kevin yelled, tears from his face. "NOW GO! DORK!" Kevin yelled, furious._

"_Kevin, I'm sorry," Eddy yelled, running away, now crying._

---

"I still hate you for that, Kevin," Eddy muttered, and continued looking. This place had hundreds of memories, some with each of the kids. Him and Nazz went here one evening, and that was when he began to like her more than a friend. Rolf came here before when he was new. Jonny… Jonny got his head stuck her a lot. The Kankers… Those Kankers attacked the Eds here multiple times. Eddy felt anger inside him. Pure anger of wanting to kill the kids. He began to think death was TOO good. As he gritted his teeth, he found some metals, and picked them up. He carried it back to Ed and Edd, where they were building a robot computer controlling all electronics attached to it. It was Eddy's Y2K. E2K… Ed Two Thousand…

Eddy was sneaking into Kevin's house with the planters. He was doing this because he wanted Kevin to pay first. He wanted Kevin to pay for what he did to Eddy. He wanted Kevin to… no… that would be too kind. He wanted Kevin to be his slave. His personal wheel chair… He put the planters on machines, and snuck back out of Kevin's house. "Soon, you will become our slave, Kevin," Eddy said, running back to the Junkyard – the base of the E2K…

At the E2K base, Ed was hooked up to a control that let him control the E2K virus. "ED! TURN KEVIN'S HOUSE'S KITCHEN WARE ON! AND THE CAMERAS!" Eddy yelled.

"Yes sir, Mr. Eddy!" Ed yelled, and suddenly lights glowed.

"AHH!!" Kevin yelled, as a coffee machine squirted coffee on him.

"IS THAT YOUR CORRECT AMOUNT, KEVIN?" the machine asked. It laughed, and squirted coffee around him.

"STOP!" he yelled.

"I AM OUT OF STOP!" it yelled.

"AHH!!" he yelled, as the oven opened and turned on high. He felt like he was cooking, and tried to get out. The water hose from the sink wrapped around him, and pushed him closer to the oven.

"OBEY TO THE EDS!" the oven yelled.

"NO!" Kevin yelled. The freezer opened, and the oven closed.

"THEN FREEZE!" it yelled.

"AHH!" Kevin yelled. "And if that was a pun, it was horrible."

"I know, blame the writer," the freezer said.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Ed's voice yelled.

"Ed?" Kevin asked.

"NOW!!"

"AHH!" Kevin continued yelling, as he approached the freezer. "I'LL DO IT! DON'T KILL ME!"

"I THINK I'LL FREEZE YOU ANYWAYS!" it yelled. "AND YOU WILL COOL DOWN!"

"AHH!" Kevin yelled, as he got cold. "Hey, this ain't bad. I think you Eds aren't that bad now," he added. It suddenly got colder. "I TAKE THAT BACK! HELP!" he yelled…

"Good… Kevin is getting what was coming to him now! MWUHAHAHA!!" Eddy laughed…

Eddy was walking on the lane, and remembered something. One of his worst memories, involving him almost losing all his friends…

---

Eddy was walking, and behind him were the other Eds they were eight now, and Eddy had started to like Nazz on a trip to the junkyard with her. Of course, this is when the Eds and Kevin's rivalry really kicked off. "So, me and Nazz were walking in the junkyard, and she told me I was really nice for showing her the junkyard," Eddy said.

"_Wow, Eddy," Edd said. "I thought you thought she would nag you to death," he finished, laughing._

"_She would have, if I wasn't so cool," Eddy said, walking._

"_BUTTERED TOAST!" Ed yelled._

"_Ed, shut up," Eddy said, laughing. Ed laughed too._

"_Hey, Eddy," Nazz said, walking up. "Thanks for showing me around the junkyard," She said sweetly._

"_Um… Um, your welcome," Eddy said, sweating. _

"_Hiya, Nazz!" Ed yelled._

"_Hey, Ed," Nazz said._

"_Um, Nazz," Eddy said, nervous. "Do you want to come to my house sometime? I can show you my records," he said._

"_I'd love to!" Nazz yelled._

"_EDDY!" Edd yelled. "You said that me and Ed were staying over tonight!" _

"_You two an wait, Sockhead," Eddy said, smiling._

"_B-but Ed wants to!" Ed yelled, crying._

"_If it's a bad time, I can come tomorrow," Nazz said, seeing this._

"_No, no," Eddy said. "There just jealous," Eddy said, smiling._

_Him and Nazz walked off, leaving Ed and Edd. "How could he!" Edd yelled. "We were at one time his only friends!"_

"_Eddy has turned evil like Zarg!" Ed yelled._

_At Eddy's house, Nazz was looking at Eddy's records. "Cool records, Eddy!" she said._

"_Th-thanks," Eddy said._

"_Can I play some of them?"_

"_Sure," Eddy said nervous._

"_COOL!" Nazz yelled, putting a record on. As it played, Eddy noticed it as "Rocking Robin"._

"_Um, Nazz," Eddy said. "Do you want to go out maybe?" _

_The music stopped, which was the time it would in a movie if the characters couldn't hear it and the song wasn't over, and the audience got mad about it ending. "YOU BETRAYED YOUR FRIENDS JUST TO TRY TO GO OUT WITH ME?" Nazz yelled furious. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I CAN'T TRUST A GUY LIKE THAT!" and with that, she stormed out of his room._

"_NAZZ!" Eddy yelled. "WAIT! I DIDN'T BETRAY THEM!" _

"_YEAH RIGHT!" Nazz yelled. "'You two can wait', that's betraying them!" _

"_NAZZ! WAIT!" Eddy yelled, running out of his room, but Nazz was gone. In her place, the other Eds stood._

"_Eddy, how could you?" Edd asked, tears in his eyes._

"_Yeah, Eddy?" Ed asked, looking as if he just got over crying._

"_I, I didn't know what I was doing!" Eddy yelled, starting to cry. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" _

"_Eddy, we forgive you," Edd said. "Your one of our best friends," he said._

"_I don't deserve friends as good as you two," Eddy cried._

"_But, we're stickin' with you," Ed said, happily._

"_Ed's right, Eddy," Edd said._

"_Thanks," Eddy said, sitting up. "You two are the best," he said, wiping a tear from his eye._

"_No, we three are the best," Edd said, and the three laughed, joy and sadness mixing._

_Eddy never was able to get Nazz to trust him, much to his dismay. One day ruined it all. One day he remembers as the worst day of his life… And also, his best._

---

"Ed, Double D?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, Eddy?" Edd asked. They were now all in the junkyard.

"I'm glad we're still friends," Eddy said.

"I am too," Edd said.

"YEP!" Ed yelled, laughing.

"Who's next, Eddy?" Edd asked.

"Your sounding enthusiastic," Eddy said.

"Well, they did give me a broken arm," Edd said.

"Lets get the Kankers next," Eddy said, grinning…

At Kevin's house, Kevin was crying. His bike was gone. Stolen. Also, he was trapped inside with a bunch of crazy insane machines that would kill him if he didn't obey Eddy's every whim. Which was constantly, as Eddy wasn't ordering him to do what he was doing. Trying to escape. "DIE, TRAITOR!" the TV yelled, electricity shooting out.

"AHH!" Kevin yelled, dodging it. "I'll stop! Just don't hurt me!"

"POSITORY. KEVIN MUST Stay," it said.

"YES. MAS-TER," the lamps said, talking like the Daleks…

Note: I think I need to say some things.

1) This story, despite being about the Eds getting revenge, is also about how I think it lead up to this. It is also focused around Eddy's flashbacks, and how they affect the kids.

2) Thank you, for how you feel on this. I have been told by all who have read it (It's on another site) that it's really good. Still, I'm disappointed a bit by how it turned out. Still, that's what's pushing me to get better chapters.


End file.
